


Sole Exception

by NinPotato



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (sort of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blink and you miss it Molly/Will, Bottom Will Graham, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Masochism, Non-Graphic Smut, Overwhelmed Will Graham, Pegging, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Vulnerable Will Graham, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Will turns himself in after the first time he and Hannibal have sex.  The state he arrives in convinces everyone, including Molly, that he's no more than a special kind of victim.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 55





	Sole Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another thread I tweeted at like 3AM don't @ me
> 
> Also, this is only tagged 'consensual nonconsent' (sort of) because Will wants pain Hannibal really doesn't want to give, so that everyone else interprets it as nonconsensual.

Will finally lets Hannibal fuck him while they're on the run, but only after he agrees to make it hurt, leaves evidence of their coupling all over him. Inside and out, bruises and scratches and teeth marks everywhere. The next morning, Will leaves to turn himself in.

Though he's treated with the utmost caution at first, everyone grows soft towards him once all the evidence is analyzed. Will Graham has suffered horrendous abuse from Hannibal Lecter. The punishment Will receives for his recent transgressions is a slap on the wrist. Though they had already been growing apart, Molly takes him back after the news reaches her. They don't speak much, at first, but Will manages to return himself to something resembling the Will Graham he was when they were still happy together. Wally still doesn't trust him. Wally never trusts him again, and Will is loathe to admit he truly doesn't care. He's no more than a program following its source code to whatever conclusion its creator intended. It does not matter that he himself is the creator. He has no reason to change his mind.

Hannibal is dangerous. Even in love. Molly is maddeningly boring, but she is also safe. She doesn't know what's there, she doesn't see what's inside Will. She can't hurt him with hands nor knives nor words.

She can't help him, either.

\---

Will ignores the news until months later; catches part of a segment by total accident.

"Was Will Graham the sole exception?"

Hannibal doesn't play with his food; not like that. Will told them. He told them, but they still speculated. They don't see. They couldn't see.

It all comes back to him one night: everything he'd been trying to repress about Hannibal just before he left him. Molly is above him in bed, doing her best to be seductive. It would have worked before, certainly, but Will is struck with the difference between her and Hannibal. They're nothing alike, of course, but Will is startled by it all the same. Hurting him isn't something Will has ever asked Molly to do before, is something she expressed disinterest in because of recent events, even, but she gave in without protest.

Hannibal refused at first.

After everything he'd done for his own amusement, Hannibal was reluctant to hurt Will when he asked for it. Twice, thrice, four times he refused. Will had to hurt him first; bringing up every terrible thing Hannibal had ever done to him.

He had cried when Will did.

Will cries beneath Molly now, prompting the normal, gentle woman to stop and apologize profusely. Another noticeable difference. Hannibal wept and stroked his hair much the same as she, but he did not apologize. He did not stop. He did not pretend like Will would stay.

Will doesn't stay now, either. He's got no clue where he's going but he doesn't stay. He slaughters the first easy victim he comes across on his path, smashes in the man's chest with a sledge hammer he finds nearby. What little remains identifiable as his heart is scattered around the body. Will doesn't much care to cover his tracks; everyone will soon know who he truly is.

Hannibal finds him days later, in a cabin belonging to a recently disposed-of elderly man. Their tears are joyous every time they make love from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still working on Undying Compassion and Ouroboros updates. I've just been really busy with art & life stuff so the most I can get out is something like this rip. Follow me @NinPotato1 on Twitter or @ninpotato.tumblr for more words like this as well as art


End file.
